More Than Just Friends
by Doccubus
Summary: Rocketshippy baby! James makes a mistake and now he fears that Jessie hates him and that they will never find their missing pokemon again! Boy, he doesn't know how wrong he is...lemon
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. Warnings: Language, violence, and sex, the three ingredients to the best story ;D**

**More Than Just Friends**

My Predicament

Have you ever loved someone so much you would do absolutely anything for them? Even accept the fact that they hate you? Well it wasn't always that way with Jessie and I. In fact I met Jessie when I was a little boy. I had run away from home and I was basically dying on the streets, cold and hungry. My Growlithe had gone back for help but he never returned to me. It was Jessie who found me and saved my life. We've basically lived in a life of crime ever since. Stealing to live and living to steal. From dropping out of the Pokemon academy with the lowest scores possible, to joining a bridge bike gang, to waiting for Jessie as she failed nursing school, to joining Team Rocket. I remember once, when we had left the bike gang and were looking for something new, we found an Ekans and a Koffing, which we were actually able to catch by throwing rocks and pokeballs at them, and Jessie and I were so excited. We had failed miserably in catching Pokemon, and we soon realized Ekans and Koffing were very similar to us because they failed to weaken any wild Pokemon enough for us to catch.

I remember that day, we were also lucky enough to find a cabin to sleep in. Jessie and I shared the bed as usual and I remember feeling so weird that night. "James?" Jessie said in the middle of the night as if she noticed that I was feeling weird.

"Yeah?" I said my voice cracking.

"I think it's time we slept separately," Jessie said.

"What? Why?" I said, my voice continually cracking, I thought I was sick!

Jessie giggled a bit and said, "well James we're almost 15 years old, I've already been through it, but you're barely getting through it now."

"Getting through what?" I croaked.

"Puberty," Jessie said.

"What's that?" I said.

"When a boy turns into a man, and when a girl turns into a woman," Jessie explained.

"What's gonna happen?" I screeched.

"You're voice is gonna get deeper and you're gonna start having these weird feelings and reactions," Jessie explained, "do you remember what Nurse Joy taught us when she sat the bike gang down?"

"Yes, about a man and woman and how they join together," I said.

"Yes, well you're gonna wanna do that now," Jessie said, "a lot!"

"Is that why I feel weird?" I said.

Jessie froze a bit and looked down underneath the sheets, then a smirk plastered her face. "Next time we find a computer, I'll put something called porn so you could know how to deal with that problem."

I smiled fondly at the memory, then grimaced when I remembered Nurse Joy's face when she caught me watching that porn Jessie said she would show me. Fortunately I had seen everything I needed to know, that doesn't mean I didn't get my ass smacked for being a bad boy. I sighed as I remembered the events that occurred that led me to the predicament I am currently in.

After yet another blast off courtesy of Pikachu, we landed in a place called the finders-keepers grounds. Not even five minutes after landing, and we were ambushed by a bunch of hobos! They were trying to take our clothes, our hair, our pokeballs, Meowth! Now we knew why they called it finders-keepers. Jessie was screaming trying to protect her hair, I was flailing like a mad man trying to get them off of me, and Meowth was scratching everybody who got in the way. We managed to keep our things on us but they were getting more intense. I backed up when a huge man approached me and I took out my pokeball containing Wheezing, getting ready for a smoke screen attack. I jumped back and threw the pokeball, yelling out the command.

This is when disaster struck, I bumped into Jessie at that moment and knocked down her pokeball containing Arbok, and then the smoke screen blinded everyone. I heard Jessie scream in terror and drop down to the floor looking for her beloved Pokemon. The smoke cleared and Jessie and I stood alone with Wheezing. Meowth was gone, as was poor Arbok. Jessie stood up and looked around desperately, looking for one person to chase after but we were completely alone. She dropped to her knees and started weeping. I didn't dare take a step closer, I recalled Wheezing and stood there frozen solid.

Then her blue eyes rose up to meet mine, I saw nothing but anger and hate. That's how I ended out in this predicament. Jessie and I have been traveling together in silence following clues to find our Pokemon friends. Meowth and Arbok have been passed on from trainer to trainer and we've been on a wild goose chase for almost three weeks now. Jessie hasn't said a word to me the whole time, and every time I try to say something she gives me that glare. That dangerous Jessie glare that tells me to shut my trap.

Gosh why did that stupid thing have to happen a few years ago, it would have been easier to get through this horrible situation if that wouldn't have happened. You see a few years ago, we had a very painful blast off courtesy of Charizard that time. We had been chasing the stupid twerps for four years when this happened. We landed in a very rocky cliff and Meowth got really injured. We were battered and bruised, but functional. Jessie and I ran through those treacherous mountains so we could find a Pokemon center for poor Meowth who's heartbeat was slowing down by the minute.

Fortunately we had reached a center in time and Nurse Joy sprung into action. Meowth was getting wheeled away by Chansey before we even had a chance to explained what happened to him.

"He'll be fine but he has to stay overnight, you guys are welcome to stay in the motel just down the road, I can give you a pass so you can get a free room," Nurse Joy said sweetly.

Jessie and I bid thanks, took the ticket, then headed down the road. We found the motel soon enough and lucky for us it was free buffet and open bar night. Jessie and I most definitely took advantage of that. We ate and even filled our packs with food, and we drank all the alcohol our bodies could withstand, and then some.

When Jessie and I got to our room we were supporting each other since we could even stand on our own. As soon as we reached the bed we collapsed on top of it in a crazy fit of giggles. When our laughter settled down I laid on my back with my hands behind my head and looked up at the ceiling. Jessie cuddled up close to me and laid her head on my chest, then said, "James?"

"Hmm?" I responded.

"You will always be my friend, right?" she asked insecurity pouring out of her like rain. In all the years I've known her, I've never heard or sensed any insecurity, until now.

"Of course, always Jessie!" I said cheerfully, wrapping one of my arms around her shoulders and pressing her tighter against me.

"Yeah, just friends," she said disappointed.

I raised my head slightly to look at her, and said, "just? No way Jessie, we're more than just friends! We have a bond don't you know that?"

"Of course I do," Jessie sitting up and leaning over me, "James, I love you."

"I love you too Jessie," I said smiling at her.

"No James," she said leaning in closer, "I love you as more than just friends." She pressed her lips against mine so softly but firmly. I didn't react at first and then I found myself pressing her closer to me and sticking my tongue into her mouth. Jessie responded in kind, moaning and fighting for dominance. And as you know, she always wins. Next thing I know she straddling me, grinding her crotch against mine. I was getting hard and my body was dying to unite with hers.

"Jessie," I breathed out as she ripped off my shirt and caressed my modest but toned abs, "I love you too, I've always loved you." I saw Jessie's blue eyes light up and her confident smile returned. She slipped off her shirt and sat there letting me look at her. She wasn't wearing a bra so I just stared mouth agape and the beautiful mounds I've been dying to touch since that night Jessie told me we had to sleep separately.

Jessie seemed to sense my desperation because she grabbed my hand and pressed it against her breast. I instinctively grabbed it and she bit her lip. She kept her hand on top of mine as I massaged her breast, then her other hand made me jerk because she had pulled down my pants a bit and grabbed my cock. She got up on her knees and took off her panties from underneath her skirt. She lifted up her skirt so I could look, which I did and actually reached forward to touch. Jessie welcomed it, being as inexperienced as I was. I touched it tentatively and started rubbing randomly. I looked at her waiting for a sign that she was enjoying it. When she let out a moan, I knew I had found it. I continued to massage that same spot and Jessie started moaning louder and arching her back. She grasped my cock again and started stroking it.

Then I was hit by a sudden possessiveness, I flipped us over and pinned her underneath me placing my cock at her entrance. Jessie looked into my eyes and trembled slightly. I pushed in slowly and Jessie let out a painful whimper and shut her eyes tightly. I saw blood trickling and I didn't dare move. "You okay?" I whispered tenderly.

She took a deep breath and said, "yeah. You would think that after all those blast offs I wouldn't have a hymen."

We gave each other a small smile and she motioned for me to continue. I continued by setting a slow pace, not pushing my entire length into her just yet. When I saw that the pain was completely gone and she moaning and begging for more, I pushed myself all the way into her. "Oh God James!" Jessie moaned wrapping her legs around my waist.

Hearing her moan my name was enough to send me on humping rage. I started thrusting into her faster and harder, going deeper and deeper into her until my balls were slapping against her firm ass. She was in fit of screams, she couldn't make a coherent sentence. Then I felt her arch up, pressing her breasts against my chest. She tensed up underneath me and her internal muscles started clamping down hard against my manhood.

"Ohh Jessie," I moaned releasing my seed into her spurt and spurt until I collapsed on her chest.

We intended to lay there for a while, pull out, and cuddle as we slept. But we simply said I love you to each other and fell asleep in that position. When the massive hangover and the sunshine woke us up in the morning we were quite shocked to see that we were still connected and I was hard as a rock.

"What happened last night?" Jessie said with a terrified look on her face. My heart sank. She didn't remember what happened, she didn't truly love me. Yet here I was dying for her. Well I managed to pull out without her noticing that I was hard again, and she threatened me to pretend nothing happened or she would murder me.

God, now we're walking through the forest looking for our friends. I love her with every inch of my heart, and she hates me.

**Whaddya think? Do I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. This is the last Chappie of this story I hope you like it! =)**

I don't know how many more weeks I can take this torture. Jessie not speaking to me, Meowth and Arbok missing, and their trail wearing very thin. Jessie becomes more cold and distant every single day, and my heart is breaking apart more every single day. Every person we find, who has had Arbok and Meowth, tells us that they gave them away because Meowth talks to much and Arbok tries to poison sting them. We know they're together, but we cannot find out where.

One day we run into this boy named Milo who claims to have owned a talking Meowth and a disobedient Arbok. "So where are they now?" Jessie shouted impatiently at the young boy.

I stepped in in between Jessie and the boy who was quite frightened. Jessie shot me a dirty look and gave me the cold shoulder. A prang of pain hit my heart sharply but I just swallowed my tears and turned to Milo. "What did you do with our Pokemon Milo?" I said calmly and soothingly.

"They were your Pokemon?" Milo said meekly.

"Yes they were you little twerp!" Jessie shouted.

"Jessie!" I scolded trying to calm her down. Her hand came down sharply across my face leaving a red mark across my cheek. I swallowed my pain and turned to Milo calmly. "Who did you give our Pokemon to Milo? Please tell us," I said calmly, though my voice cracked under the stress.

"I had them just a few hours ago!" Milo said.

"What!" Jessie said excitedly, "so they can't be far!"

"Who did you give them to?" I said.

"This trainer named Gary," Milo said.

"Gary?" I said, "does he wear a blue outfit and has long brown spiky hair?"

"Yeah! That's him!" Milo said.

"Why does he need our Pokemon, all of his Pokemon are way stronger!" Jessie cried more to herself than to me.

"He said something about impressing the gym leader of the Cerulean City gym," Milo said, "something about stopping Team Rocket and beating this guy Ash once and for all."

"That dude has some serious issues with that little twerp," I muttered.

"That stupid little twerp is always ruining our lives! This time he's not getting away with it!" Jessie shouted, "where did that brown-haired, cocky little twerp go!"

Milo trembled in fear and pointed to the path the farthest right, "he went that way."

Jessie ran into that path blindly without even stopping to glance at me. "Milo," I said calmly, "that's not the way to Cerulean City. Where did you send her?"

"Zubat forest," Milo said sheepishly, "she was mean!"

"God," I muttered chasing after Jessie. Screaming erupted the small path and up ahead I saw Jessie in the fetal position with Zubats circling her. I pulled out my pokeball and summoned Wheezing who said his name in his normal crocking voice. "Wheezing smoke screen!" I commanded. Wheezing obeyed and I ran into the circle of Zubats grabbing Jessie and carrying her out as the smoke blinded all the Zubats. "Wheezing follow me!" I commanded running through the path holding Jessie firmly to my chest. We got out of the path and I set Jessie down on the floor. She looked at me in utter surprise as I recalled Wheezing back to his pokeball.

"Sorry Mr. James," Milo said softly, "that Gary guy really went that way," he added pointing the path right next to the Zubat forest.

"No more lies?" I asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Milo said.

"You better run, cause if I get you, you will die!" Jessie screamed lunging at Milo. Milo squeaked and jumped out of the way then breaking into a run into a different path.

"Forget him Jessie," I said, "let's go find Gary before he reaches Misty."

Jessie froze and for the first time in weeks acknowledged me. I walked down the path and she followed me. I felt her hesitance, she wanted to say something but she was scared. Jessie may act like a tough girl, but she's actually very sensitive.

We ran down the path in silence with an uneasiness in the air of Jessie's hesitance. Finally Jessie opened her mouth to speak when Gary's spiky head came into view. "Ja…"

"There he is!" I interrupted. I saw Jessie bite her lip nervously then run toward Gary.

"Gary! You stupid little twerp!" Jessie screamed, "give me my Pokemon back right now!"

Gary turned around slowly and regarded Jessie for a moment then pulled on a rope. Meowth came into view, he was injured and muzzled up.

"You bastard! What did you do to Meowth!" I screamed, anger seeping through my veins.

Meowth whimpered and tried to scratch off the leash but his nails were cut off. Gary smirked and pulled out Arbok's pokeball. "You want your Pokemon back?" he said teasingly.

"You bet your ass I do!" Jessie shouted, "give them back now!"

"If you beat me in a one to one Pokemon battle, I will return them both to you," Gary said confidently.

"You're on!" Jessie screamed pulling out her pokeball, "God Wobofet, please don't fail me" she whispered quietly.

I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. I stepped in front of her and threw my pokeball containing Wheezing. "Let's go Gary," I challenged.

Gary smirked and threw his pokeball, "Nidoran go!"

"Nidoran!" The Pokemon screeched preparing for battle.

"Nidoran, tackle attack!" Gary called.

"Wheezing, move out of the way!" I called.

Nidoran was faster than I expected and his horn crashed right into the side of one of Wheezing's faces. "Good, now body slam him Nidoran!" Gary called.

"Wheezing, smoke screen!" I called. Nidoran jumped into the air as the smoke filled the air. Silence filled the forest as we waited for the smoke to clear. The smoke cleared and Nidoran was standing tall coughing while Wheezing was severely injured and could barely move. "Wheezing!" I cried.

"Oh no!" Jessie cried.

"Looks like I won! I guess I get to keep your little Pokemon," Gary gloated.

"No!" I cried letting my tears flow down my face, "I'm not letting you take one of my best friends and the beloved Pokemon of the woman that I love!"

"James…" Jessie whimpered.

Gary chuckled and said, "love doesn't exist."

"Wheezing!" I cried, "I'm sorry buddy, grab Nidoran and self-destruct!"

"What! James! NO!" Jessie cried.

Wheezing gave me a sad look and I turned away too sad and hurt face him. Wheezing let out a single tear as he lunged at Nidoran. "Nidoran move!" Gary cried. But it was too late, Wheezing latched himself onto Nidoran, turned pure white and exploded.

"NO!" Gary cried, "Nidoran!" The smoke cleared and nothing was there but the battered body of Nidoran. Gary ran to his side and picked him up into his arms. "You killed him! You killed my Nidoran!"

"So I win, give me my Pokemon!" I seethed angrily, "You said love doesn't exist right, well you can get another Nidoran."

Gary froze in his spot and tears filled his brown eyes. "Here," he said breaking into tears while releasing Meowth's leash and Arbok's pokeball. Jessie ran to them and untied Meowth.

"I thought I would neva see youse guys again!" Meowth cried latching onto Jessie's leg. Jessie pet his head affectionately and released Arbok from his pokeball.

"Charbok!" Arbok said defiantly. He saw Jessie and his eyes filled with tears, "Char charbok!" he cried jumping at Jessie and wrapping her in a tight hug.

I fell to my knees and tears filled my eyes. "Wheezing," I whimpered.

Meowth was at my side putting a loving paw on my shoulder, "I'm sorries Jimmy."

"Wobofet!" Wobofet cried emerging from his pokeball. He came up from behind me and hugged my back.

A screech filled the air and Victorybell was at my side. Instead of eating my head as usual, Victorybell used his vines to hug me around my waist. Then Arbok slithered to me wrapped himself around my shoulders affectionately.

"James," Jessie said crouching down in front me, "why did you sacrifice Wheezing like that! He was your only friend!"

"Because I needed to save Meowth and Arbok," I cried.

"Youse a good friend Jimmy," Meowth said.

"Charbok!" Arbok agreed.

"You are the best friend a girl could ever have," Jessie said, "and I'm sorry for being so cold to you and mean. I don't deserve your forgiveness or your friendship."

"I don't want to be your friend anymore Jessie," I said watching as tears rolled down her cheeks. I wiped her eyes gently and said, "I wanna be more than just friends."

A small smile crept onto her beautiful face and she pressed her lips against mine softly, "I love you, James."

"And I love you Jessie."


End file.
